


lips pressed close to mine

by palbuddypoe



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Second Person, bc really like what are they?, trying to understand what feelings are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palbuddypoe/pseuds/palbuddypoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OH. Well this is certainly… something.</p><p>[Jack trying to process things on his way to say goodbye, basically.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	lips pressed close to mine

“…oh”

OH. Well this is certainly… something. It’s been something for a while now, probably, why does it only now make sense? You care about him; of course you care about him. But, oh, god, you really want to kiss him. A lot. Does that mean you’re in love with him? Since when? Does it matter? Because. Wow. You’re in love with him and you’ve been in love with him for so long.

His words echo in your head and you’re pretty sure you’re running now. How did he know, and you didn’t? Does everyone know? Does _he_? You kinda knew. You knew you felt _something_. But you didn’t know _what_. Just… affection. So much affection for this little shit who may well have saved your fucking life.

The landscape is a blur and you’re out of breath and you’re still so confused. Because… because maybe this isn’t right. Maybe you’re just making yourself think your feelings are romantic. Does that even make sense? It might. This is... this is really the first time you've considered it. Oh god, what if you’re about to make a huge mistake?

And you open the door, and you walk in, panting and all too aware of your heartbeat as you walk up the stairs. And you’re doubting yourself because this is the _first fucking time you've even tried to label any of this_  and ready to back out and there’s no way you’re in love with him…

And there he is. And he’s singing that fucking song and all your doubts are thrown out the window because it’s _him_. This fucking kid with his southern accent and obsessive pie baking and tweeting and his extensive pop culture knowledge and incomprehensible music taste. And of course you love him, and of course this is right. And… he’s crying? And you’re kissing him and he’s reciprocating, thank god, because this is right. _You were right._

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write actual stories with a plot but hopefully i can do second person thought processes bc that's all i write


End file.
